Caleb Smartt
Name: Caleb Smartt Gender: '''Male '''Age: '''17 '''Grade: 11th School: Patriot High Hobbies and Interests: Basketball, Track, Military, Sports Appearance: Standing a lanky 6ft tall and 162 lbs, Caleb is athletic in build, showing particular tone in his legs. Caucasian, Caleb has a solid tan thanks to his love for the outdoors, his short, spiky hair bleached a very light blonde because of the same. Caleb has bright green eyes and a face that seems built to smile, though his leanness translates into somewhat gaunt cheeks. His nose has something of a hook and is a definite 'beak', whilst his eyebrows are very fine and in fact almost invisible thanks to his light hair. Thanks to what he calls 'the fuzz factor', Caleb is always clean shaven, showing a very pointed chin. Caleb dresses casually, to the point where it's unheard of to see him wearing anything smarter than jeans. Generally speaking, he can be seen in an array of t-shirts, three quarter length shorts and battered old training shoes; the state which all of Caleb's trainers invariably wind up being. As such he made no effort to raise his standards on announcement day, sticking with a Milwaukee Bucks shirt, white shorts and trainers that were almost falling apart at the seams. Biography: Caleb is the only child of Mark and Allison Smartt, part of a family that has resided in Wisconsin for generations. Both career soldiers, the couple met whilst on a tour of duty in Russia, Mark sweet talking Allison into coming home with him and marrying not long after that. Caleb was an accidental addition to the family, leading to Mark requesting a posting in Milwaukee for the couple so they could take care of their new child. Thanks to Mark's exemplary past service, this request was granted, though Caleb still spent a lot of time in the care of various babysitters. Other than seeing his parents a bit less than most, Caleb had a fairly run of the mill childhood, getting quality time with a series of aunts, uncles, cousins and grandparents (though only on his father's side, seeing his mother's Texan family only once or twice a year), all of whom helped take care of him when his parents were on duty. He grew quite close to his cousins, Duncan and Ollie, both of which also attended Patriot High, and through them he gained his love for basketball. Caleb's uncle was an avid fan, and Duncan and Ollie played constantly with a hoop in their backyard. Always ready with an invitation for Caleb to play, he took the sport up too, showing a knack for pinpoint accurate passing. His parents, both athletes before they became soldiers, were more than willing to encourage Caleb to play sport, believing it to be a healthy thing for a young boy to be involved in. As Caleb grew up, his parents began to take a major influence on him, choosing to spend the time they did have with him teaching him their views on America, the military and just plain life in general. This instilled in Caleb a sense of patriotism and duty, causing him to become interested in the US military - especially the background of the front which his parents fought on. Caleb isn't sure whether he wants to make a career out of the military, but he has been very much looking forward to his terms of military service ever since he was about ten years old, and is planning on taking his first right after he graduates, the same as his parents did. These sessions contributed to the close relationship Caleb has with his mom and dad, sharing common interests making him look up to his parents a lot in spite of their frequent absences. School went well for Caleb as he got older. Although by no means the most intelligent kid in the world, Caleb worked and studied diligently, an attitude also pressed upon him by his parents. Teachers were often impressed by Caleb's work ethic, making good grades in spite of the fact he struggled with a lot of the material. Caleb would often (and still does) spend hours a night making sure that his homework was as good at he could make it, showing less perfectionism and more just a desire to do everything to the best of his ability. This high level of discipline was undoubtedly due to the careers of his parents who, having been in the forces since they were eighteen and nineteen respectively, had hardly known anything but a military lifestyle. Settling into Patriot High, Caleb brought with him his sporting interests, and immediately found himself a home on the school basketball team, playing point guard. Although not the tallest of players, Caleb has quick feet and hands, making him a valuable part of the team. Caleb is so into sport and physical activity that he can often be found subbing in to play other sports when various teams find themselves short of players for some reason or another. Over the past few years, Caleb has dabbled in soccer, american football, baseball and tennis, among other things, though the only sport that really stuck was track, which he participated in after one of the runners turned their ankle, and he found he got a real thrill from pushing himself to run at speed. In time he tried out for the team and successfully earned a spot. Caleb tends to be very competitive in sport, pushing himself to do his best and often marshalling others into doing the same, getting very frustrated if he can't win or doesn't think others are trying their hardest. His coaches encourage this competitive streak, seeing it as a good thing so long as it doesn't manifest in physical aggression. Outside of the classroom and sports field, the more relaxed side of Caleb's personality asserts itself. He is open and friendly to most of the others in his year, boundlessly enthusiastic and always ready with a joke, to the point where it is occasionally difficult to make him take things seriously. This makes him a frustrating person to be around, as he tends to lack a sensitivity filter, meaning Caleb can be very offensive and simultaneously not really understand what the issue is; Caleb is exactly the kind of person who would send somebody away in tears after an offensive remark and then shrug it off by saying "It was just a joke, man". He isn't intrinsically racist, but anyone who isn't a white American is likely to get some kind of off-colour wisecrack about their heritage levelled at them. Caleb has been reprimanded by teachers a couple of times for his behaviour, but it never really seems to perturb him much, and he gets a lot of slack thanks to his good grades and sporting endeavours. Generally speaking Caleb is well liked, but he has a tendency to make and lose friends on a fairly regular basis thanks to his insensitive and somewhat self-centred nature, only sticking with a few long term without falling out with them in some fashion or another. Advantages: Caleb is highly athletic and about as fit as it gets thanks to his sports mania, affording him a substantial physical advantage over most others in terms of speed, stamina and likely strength too. He has the demeanour to win others over - at least in the short term, aiding him in attempts at finding allies. Caleb has also had a patriotic, 'winning' attitude instilled into him by both parents and coaches, which may allow him to suppress qualms about participating fully in the Program and playing. Disadvantages: Caleb's mouth has a tendency to get him in trouble, and he's liable to say the wrong thing without thinking, meaning that whilst he might be able to talk himself into a team up, it's only a matter of time before he talks himself out of it. His inclination towards taking frustration and negativity out on others may also contribute to driving potential allies away. Many will also see Caleb as a surefire player of the game thanks to the common knowledge of his parents being military, his general sporting background and selfishness, and may not trust him or even target him because of that. Finally, there are few people in the year that Caleb hasn't insulted or offended at some stage in the past, and some may view the Program as an opportunity to get even with him. Designated Number: Male Student #15 ---- Designated Weapon: '''Camouflage Onesie '''Conclusion: With so much potential for making enemies, even a patriot such as M15 may have difficulties lasting. On the other hand, his equipment may prove passably useful, especially if he can get his hands on a better weapon as well. It will really depend on whether he has the patience and fortitude to play this smart''t *The extra t has been added in pencil*'' The above biography is as written by Namira . No edits or alterations to the author's original work have been made. Evaluations Kills: None Killed By: '''America "Clara" Fox '''Collected Weapons: Camouflage Onesie (assigned weapon) Allies: None. Enemies: None. Mid-game Evaluation: '''Caleb started off in the Stone Circle and did some sit-ups before being interrupted by Stephanie Moon and Dylan Walker. He was unwelcoming towards the both of them, though not completely hostile, and soon decided to leave, running off into the pine stands. He ran through the pine stands until he was accosted by a panicking Garritt Baker. He had barely enough time to register the situation before America 'Clara' Fox emerged from the surrounding trees and shot him clean through the head. '''Post-Game Evaluation: '''All the Smartts in the world won't do anything against a bullet through the brain. Tough luck there, Caleb. '''Memorable Quotes: Other/Trivia Threads Below is a list of threads that contain Caleb, in chronological order. Program V2 *Uncle Sam Says *Vagabond Code Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF: The Program V2 or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Caleb Smartt. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! * Caleb was alright, but I feel like he was a character where his potential wasn’t realized due to his story being so short, as I feel like the tension between not really wanting to fight people, but feeling a duty to kill people could have been interesting. That being said, what we did get of Caleb was okay, the voice of the character really shined through the whole way. -bacon Category:Program V2 Characters Category:Characters Category:The Program